Sem amanhã
by Kitty Pride Malfoy
Summary: A noite em que Marlene morreu, sob o ponto de vista dela e de seu algoz: Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Galera, todo mundo sabe: autor de fic não ganha nada, quando muito ganha reviews. Nada me pertence, os personagens são da Jk, eu só brinco com eles.

N/A: essa é uma Severus/Marlene. eu sei, doidera. Fruto da insonia num dia de domingo, quase dia das mães. Aliás um beijo para as mamães leitoras, caso haja alguma.

N/A: outro ponto importante, ela tem cinco capítulos todos já escritos.

Marlene acabava de descer do taxi que pegara a alguns minutos, quando ficou claro que a noite não seria boa, e alisava o vestido de cetim azul marinho que usava.

Tinha pedido ao motorista que a deixasse a duas quadras de sua casa, queria caminhar um pouco. Não era uma idéia muito boa em tempos de guerra mas ela não estava preocupada.

Estava cansada de ser cuidadosa e ainda assim quase ser morta com mais freqüência do que seria recomendável, mesmo em tempos como aqueles.

Estava cansada de ver seus amigos morrerem um a um. E principalmente estava cansada daqueles encontros sem sentido, ela deveria ter desistido. Não havia outro, nunca houve. Talvez nunca houvesse.

Talvez tivesse de ser para sempre Sirius Black.

Suspirou. Também estava cansada de não ser correspondida, estava cansada de esperar. Sempre tinha acreditado, ou desejado acreditar, que quando fosse para ser, quando ele estivesse pronto, ele voltaria para ela, porque no fundo ela era o certo para ele também. Por isso ela sempre o aceitava de volta, mesmo sabendo que seria só por aquela noite, por enquanto.

Mas Sirius andava estranho, mais que o de costume. Se recusava a conversar. A recusava.

Outro suspiro. Foi quando ela viu e sentiu suas pernas congelarem. Tinha certeza de que seus olhos arregalaram tanto que poderiam sair quicando a qualquer momento.

Alguns metros a sua frente, bem acima da casa em que ela ainda vivia com os pais e o irmão. Ela viu. Aquela coisa que significava morte pra gente como ela, para bruxos como ela. Mau agouro, péssimo agouro: A Marca Negra.

E ela correu, não lhe ocorreu parar e chamar o Ministério ou a Ordem, pedir reforço. Uma única imagem em sua mente: sua mãe, seu irmão e seu pai. Totalmente indefesos, trouxas.

Desesperada como estava também não lhe ocorreu usar a vantagem da surpresa, entrou pela porta da frente, esbaforida, varinha em punho, pronta para acertar em qualquer coisa que se mexesse e não fosse sua família.

Mas nada a preparou para aquilo.


	2. Chapter 2

Eita! Atualização em tempo receorde!!! Reviews fazem milagres!!!rsrsrsrs

Todo mundo já sabe: nada me pertence, n levo grana, é tudo pra tia Jô.

Severus recebeu aquela missão sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, supostamente só mais uma.

Mas não era, ele sabia que não era e tinha a certeza de que no fundo o Lord também sabia.

Bem ou mal ele nunca tinha participado diretamente de nenhuma missão contra nenhuma das pessoas que estudaram com ele e que de algum modo foram próximas.

Ele queria no começo, se juntou a eles por isso, talvez. Vingança.

Mudou de ideia ainda nas primeiras missões, não tinha tanta certeza se sua fé continuaria inabalável, se seu estômago aguentaria.

Depois veio aquela maldita profecia e o maior erro de sua vida. Entregar Lily, sua Lily. E a cria dela, com o Potter. Deveria ser dele, seu filho com Lily.

Agora ele estava a caminho de sua missão, liderando. Para matar, matar a melhor amiga de sua flor. E toda a família dela.

Ele se permitiu imaginar como ela reagiria quando soubesse que Marlene estava morta, junto de todos que estivessem na casa. Como ela reagiria se soubesse que ele esteve lá, liderando.

Ele sabia, Lily jamais o perdoaria.

Jamais entenderia, ele já não tinha escolha. A vida já não lhe pertencia, o tempo de fazer escolhas tinha passado. Sua última escolha, fora protegê-la ou morrer tentando.

Ele morreria, sabia disso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde o Lord das Trevas veria através de suas barreiras e o mataria, talvez pessoalmente. Uma honra, alguns diriam.

Foi fácil demais entrar, quase nenhuma barreira, ninguém para impor resistência, todos trouxas. Uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos, um homem pouco mais velho e um menino, oito anos no máximo.

Foi com certo alívio que ele constatou que a melhor amiga de Lily não estava em casa, sorte dela.

Ele deixou que os homens se divertissem, nunca entenderia aquela diversão selvagem com a qual alguns deles se deleitavam ao forçar mulheres, principalmente na frente de seus homens. Selvagens definitivamente.

Bem naquela noite eles se decepcionaram um pouco, só havia uma. E não era uma questão de idade ou de beleza, era uma questão de ódio, de ouvir os gritos desesperados, delas e de suas famílias, filhos, maridos e irmãos. Vê-las lutar tanto, gritar tanto até não terem mais voz, até sangrarem de tanto arranhar e morder.

Ele sentou em uma poltrona próxima a lareira esperando que eles cansassem, que a mulher desmaiasse e tudo perdesse a graça. O que viesse primeiro. Sabia, o Ministério demoraria a chegar e a Ordem também, outro ataque maior e mais visível em outro ponto de Londres. Contra o Parlamento. Mais importante do que eles.

Foi com espanto que ele viu a porta da frente ser posta abaixo, uma mulher jovem em um vestido apontando uma varinha.

Ele reconheceu os olhos ágeis da ex-corvinal, os observou entrar em choque com o que viu.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people! Again: reviews fazem milagres, acho que é alguma espécie de recorde para esta pessoa que vos escreve.

Vcs todos já sabem: tudinho da tia JKR, que teve essa ideia cintilante!!!

IMPORTANTE: n curto violência, n sei escrever pq n gosto de pensar nessas coisas. Espero n ter decepcionado ninguém com esse cap.

Em itálico é a Marlene e em negrito o Severus, só pra deixar beem claro.

_Ela viu sua mãe, a mulher mais doce da qual conseguia se lembrar, jogada no meio do chão da sala de estar da família. A camisola rasgada, de quatro no chão, um misto de lágrimas e sangue por seu rosto. Quase urrando de dor, um som parecido com isso, enquanto um homem, coberto de preto dos pés a cabeça, claramente a penetrava sem a menor cerimônia, por trás. E outro se masturbava e xingava-na, bem diante dos olhos dela. Seu pai segurado por dois outros homens, obrigado assistir, sem nada poder fazer. Seu irmão, céus seu irmão! Chorava, um choro agudo e dolorido._

_Ela estava acostumada a combater pela Ordem, mas em geral eles chegavam tarde, ela não conseguia olhar para aquilo._

_Sua visão nublada pelas lágrimas, dor, tristeza e raiva. Muita raiva. Ódio._

_Avada Kedavra!_

_Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha lançado uma maldição imperdoável, não achava certo o Ministério permitir que os aurores as lançassem._

_Mas naquele momento ela entendeu, ela fez. Funcionou, o homem, não o monstro atrás de sua mãe cai morto antes mesmo de saber o que lhe aconteceu. E o que estava na frente de sua mãe, se masturbando, a matou sem exitação antes de tentar se recompor._

_Ela estava pronta pra fazer de novo, para lançar outro Avada Kedavra, mas outros três feitiços voaram em sua direção, mal teve tempo de se abaixar. De onde eles tinham vindo?_

_Ela contou rapidamente, cinco comensais, um deles ainda sentado, mais o morto. Seis. Ela não tinha chance, mas um iria com ela, talvez dois. Sorriu um sorriso perverso._

**Severus viu Summers cair morto, espanto passou por sua mente, último pensamento. **

**Espanto também foi o que passou pela cabeça de Severus, ela não parecia do tipo que sabia lançar imperdoáveis. Simplesmente não fazia o tipo.**

**Talvez não soubesse mesmo, não antes daquela noite.**

**Ele viu feitiços voarem na direção dela, a viu se desviar. Ele não lançou seu próprio feitiço, sabia que acertaria se o fizesse, e bem lá no fundo achava que o Avada Kedavra de Summers foi merecido.**

**Quatro contra um, cinco se contassem com ele. Ela não duraria muito. E serviria de diversão mais do que a mãe, ele tinha certeza.**

**Não demorou muito e ela estava desarmada, sob o efeito da Cruciatos. Ele a viu morder os lábios para não gritar. Inútil, depois que os lábios começaram a sangrar ela gritou. Mas não chorou.**

**Sua mente clara, ela sabia que ia morrer mas não imploraria, não gritaria, não choraria. E ele entendeu porque ela sempre se deu tão bem com aqueles grifinórios, sentiu uma certa inveja. Não tinha certeza se teria a mesma dignidade. Talvez ele gritasse quando seu dia chegasse, quando o Lord descobrisse.**

**E por ter inveja dela, ele teve compaixão e decidiu que ela não seria diversão. Ele mesmo a mataria.**

**A arrastou para a sala de jantar ao lado, sob a desculpa de se servir dela primeiro. Ele sentiu o estranhamento por parte dos outro mas não foi contestado. Ele era o líder naquela noite.**

**Lacrou o ambiente para não ser interrompido.**

_Não demorou muito e ela viu sua varinha voar longe para ser quebrada em seguida. E sentiu a dor da tortura, dor da qual só tinha ouvido falar. Mordeu o lábio, não queria gritar. Não queria implorar e nem chorar, sabia que morreria e o faria com a máxima dignidade que pudesse._

_Viu um deles, o que não se levantou em nenhum momento dizer aos outros que se divertiria com ela primeiro antes de deixá-la com eles. Ele devia ser o líder por que ninguém fez objeção. Se viu como se visse a outra pessoa ser arrastada para a sala de jantar. _

_Antes da porta ser fechada, ela viu os outros voltarem a atenção para seu pai e irmão. Ouviu os gritos._

**Assim que lacrou o ambiente ele ouviu os gritos, a viu se encolher involuntariamente. Imperturbabilizou o ambiente.**

**Desculpe – a palavra lhe escapou antes que pudesse se controlar.**

_Ela tinha ouvido direito? Ele tinha lhe pedido desculpas? Como aquele imundo se atrevia? Ele deve ter adivinhado a explosão que ainda viria, ela ainda tinha forças pra isso, porque acrescentou:_

_Eu sinto muito – e talvez fosse a postura dele, sempre de cabeça baixa, ou fosse o cansaço, ou a certeza da morte próxima, ou qualquer outra coisa irracional, mas ela acreditou._

**Silêncio. **

**Isso parecia lhe de repente ser mais difícil do que ele imaginara no momento que decidiu matá-la. Ele estava se desculpando, mas pelo o que exatamente? Por matá-la? Por assistir a tortura dela? Por permitir que a torturassem? Por permitir que torturassem seus pais e irmão? Por tudo isso? Por não fazer nada? Pelo o que?**

**Eu sinto muito – ele se ouviu dizer.**

**De novo o silêncio. E horror dos horrores, ele levou a mão esquerda até sua máscara. E a tirou.**

_Silêncio._

_Ela o viu erguer a mão e lentamente, como se não quisesse fazer, ele retirou a máscara._

_Choque. Sua boca abriu involuntariamente, nos dois ou três segundos em que ela o encarou, ela viu como no cinema, ele diante dela, na escola. Ele com sua amiga Lily, com a amiga deles, dos dois._

_Ela o viu nas aulas de poções, sempre dividindo a bancada com Lily, os melhores alunos do ano._

_O viu nas rondas pelos corredores, junto dela mesma. Ambos monitores._

_Se lembrou das brincadeiras sem graça de Sirius e dos amigos, do quanto isso a aborrecia e aborrecia Lily. Do quanto a amiga sempre o defendia, e de tanto defendê-lo, mesmo depois que pararam de se falar, ela acreditou. Por que em geral Lily não se enganava tanto com as pessoas. _

_Ela viu as mesmas lembranças estampadas no rosto dele._

**Choque. Foi o que ele viu nos olhos dela. Culpa e lembrança dentro dele. **

**Ele quase podia vê-la nas rondas, os únicos momentos que eles conversavam sem hostilidades, os dois querendo acabar logo e ir dormir.**

**Podia se lembrar dela sempre presente, sempre perto de sua Lily. **

**Ela com Black na formatura deles, cochichando com Lily enquanto ele e o idiota do Potter buscavam bebida. Inveja, elas estavam tão perto. Ele queria estar ali.**

**Eu sinto muito – ele repetiu, dessa vez sendo ele mesmo.**

_E ela não soube o que dizer. Por que de novo ela acreditou, mas quis saber:_

_Por quê?_

**Ele quase sorriu, eles sempre queriam saber o por que. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia era que perguntar porque seria sempre uma má ideia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tudo da JK, mulher má que matou o Severus :( só tô me divertindo um pouco.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

E isso importa? - foi a única resposta na qual ele conseguiu pensar sem tornar tudo ainda mais difícil.

Silêncio.

Você vai ser o único, não vai? - a voz uma oitava mais aguda.

Ele finalmente ergueu os olhos do chão, surpreso com a pergunta. Não tinha ficado claro que ele a mataria rápido e sem dor?

Vai ser rápido – foi a resposta que ela recebeu e ela se perguntou se ele teria muitos problemas se não fizesse nada com ela, se só a matasse, talvez não devesse pedir, talvez fosse abusar da sorte, mas ela tentou:

Tem que ser?

Ele viu o que se passava na cabeça dela e se perguntou a mesma coisa, que tipo de problemas ele teria se o Lord soubesse que ele a matou rápido e sem dor, sem tortura? E ele soube que não poderia fazer. Fosse o que fosse que o tinha movido a arrastá-la até ali não poderia continuar, ele teria problemas, arriscaria seu disfarce. Arriscaria ainda mais a vida de Lily se Dumbledore ficasse sem seu único espião no Cículo Interno.

Eu vou ter problemas se não for – o chão muito interessante.

Ele não tinha coragem de encará-la e ela não sabia se isso era bom ou mau. Olhou o próprio vestido, se lembrou do quanto gostava dele e do porque de tê-lo posto hoje. Ela tinha tido um encontro, um péssimo encontro. E ainda que ele tivesse sido bom ela sabia que não acabaria em sexo. Por que ela queria mais que isso, queria carinho e atenção, tudo que Sirius nunca lhe deu na mesma proporção que ela deu a ele.

Ele queria que ela parasse de pensar aquelas coisas, por que ele não conseguia não invadir a mente dela, era mais forte que ele a curiosidade. Mas ele não queria ver esse tipo de coisa, só tornava tudo mais difícil.

N/A: Isso pq tudo já tava escrito OMG!


	5. Chapter 5

Gente do céu, eu sempre quis saber o q acontece se a gente n disser q é td da JK, tipo, alguém ia achar q fui eu q escrevi? rsrsrsrsrsr

N/A: e enfim essa estória chega ao fim. Gente comentar n custa, e pra quem tava acompanhando desculpe a demora pra publicar o final, tive uns problemas aí . . . mas quero que saibam que fiquei encantada q alguém tenha lido e gostado, melhorou meu dia e me deu astral pra n desistir dos meus dias de escritora de fanfic.

Gente HP6 vem aí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ai aia aia ai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tenho saudade da Sakura rsrsrsrs)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Então ela decidiu. Não que ela estivesse em seu juízo perfeito para decidir o que quer que fosse, mas ela decidiu. Seria rápido e o menos desagradável possível.

Como se visse outra pessoa, outra mulher, ela se viu abaixar a própria calcinha e deixá-la cair. Deu um passo para o lado deixando a lá, recuou sem dar as costas pra ele e se sentou na mesa da sala de jantar, abrindo levemente as pernas. Claramente se oferecendo pra ele. E esperou.

Ele viu quando ela se moveu, ergueu os olhos pra ver o que ela faria, tentaria fugir?

Mas não foi isso que ela fez. Ao invés de tentar fugir, ela estava . . . se oferecendo? Quis usar legilemencia mas teve medo do que encontraria. Preferia confiar em seu olhos e nada mais.

Mas ele não poderia fazer isso poderia? Ele nunca tinha visto a diversão que os outros viam naquilo. Não era certo. Mas ele não a estava forçando estava?

Céus! Ela sabia que ia morrer, ela não estava em seu juízo perfeito e se ele fosse um pouco menos egoísta, se ele não tivesse tanto medo de ser descoberto e não poder avisar Dumbledore dos passos do Lord, se ele não tivesse tanto medo de viver mais que a razão de sua existência, se ele fosse só um pouquinho mais nobre, ele não teria permitido que suas pernas o levassem para mais perto dela.

Mas estar ali, bem diante dela não era algo que lhe despertasse desejo. Aquilo não ia dar certo nem que tivessem todo o tempo do mundo e não tinham, mas ela pareceu adivinhar por que se aproximou dele e simplesmente o beijou.

Ela não saberia dizer porque o beijou, talvez fosse só um pouco mais rápido se ele tivesse o mínimo de estímulo, então depois . . . bem depois tudo passaria. A dor, a raiva, o medo, a humilhação, tudo passaria.

Ele correspondeu ao beijo disposto a acabar com aquilo o quanto antes, forçou o decote do vestido em busca dos seios sem muita delicadeza. Eram bonitos, redondos, firmes e totalmente desejáveis. Desejo. Ele veio, mais rápido do que Severus teria achado possível em tais circunstâncias.

Mais rápido e com mais delicadeza do que ela teria esperado dele em qualquer momento de suas vidas ele a penetrou e foi como se de repente a alma dela não estivesse mais lá. Aquilo não importava, nada importava, logo acabaria e ela estaria livre.

Ela sentiu sem perceber totalmente que os movimentos dele se tornavam mais rápidos, os beijos . . . ele estava beijando ela? Desde quando? Ela não tinha percebido, quando percebeu se viu o beijando de volta sem nenhum motivo em especial, mecanicamente.

Ela sentiu uma coisa quente entre suas pernas, fechou os olhos e esperou pela luz verde por trás de suas pálpebras, a luz que poria fim a tudo.

Ele continuou a beijá-la, beijou, lambeu e sugou cada parte do corpo dela que conseguiu alcançar sem se afastar, por que ele tinha certeza, se o fizesse, se ele se afastasse, ele pararia.

E sentiu culpa por que ainda assim ele não parou, e de novo o desejo veio, mais forte, mais urgente e ele a penetrou.

E ele sentiu ondas se espalhar antecedendo o gozo. E ele veio.

Ele parou, ainda dentro dela e a observou de olhos fechados. Serena, tranquila. Saiu de dentro dela, fechou as calças e observou mais um pouco. Não resistiu e a tocou de leve na bochecha com as costas de suas mãos. Como ela podia estar tão tranquila?

Ela estava esperando pela maldição que poria fim a tudo aquilo, que poria fim a vida dela.

Tudo acabaria em verde. Verde como os olhos de sua Lily.


End file.
